User blog:A, Mori/Ludus History Idea
An short explanation of an idea that I had for the history of Ludus. This is meant to not affect the canonical stories very much, but does provide an explanation for why Ludus is as it is today. It also works to give the main characters (and perhaps their ancestors) a more important role and relevancy to the history of Ludus. (This is probably going to be struck down anyway.) Historical thing Ludus was originally inhabited by the Gridmasks/Humans (Or whatever other species was originally there) who had built a grand civilization for themselves. Their planet was discovered by several races of aliens who wanted to use the planet for its many resources. This prompted many wars between the people of Ludus and the aliens, along with many wars between the aliens themselves. The people of Ludus declared that the planet would be a neutral place, and would be a free land for any aliens, which they hoped would be seen as a gesture of peace. However, Ludus was still invaded after this. So the people of Ludus enlisted the help of thirteen great Witches of legend. These witches used their magic powers to protect Ludus from any invaders, while still letting the planet keep it's promise of allowing aliens to visit or inhabit the planet. The people of Ludus lived well for quite a while, with no invaders. This was changed when the planet was lay out as the ground for a war between dimensions, in which several monsters from the Separ dimension were cast out and sent into their world. The monsters' hostile nature caused them to attack the people of Ludus without question. The people of Ludus, believing that this was the fault of the witches, immediately proceeded to hunt and kill those witches, causing even more trouble for them. It is known that only four witches survived those hunts, and they are not alive today. The people of Ludus would spend the next years fending off the monsters from their homes, though they could only keep the monsters at bay. The four witches who survived would seek out a way to tame the monsters for good, though they could not come out and use this power, for fear of being hunted down yet again. After a long time, these witches shared their knowledge of monster taming with three important characters, who would have the power to carry these actions out, and the witches then died. These three later met up and began to create a place that would teach others how to tame the monsters, which attracted the attention of other important characters. Together, they began taming the monsters, and would later provide those monsters a home in their new kindly state. This association would later grow to become LDZX, which would save Ludus from its' monster problem and provide the people with means of defending themselves from anything else. It is known that, in their last throes, the witches cursed the people of Ludus and their descendants to constantly be invaded and attacked by the monsters and aliens which they feared, as a revenge for their hunting, but this curse would not apply to the people who they shared their knowledge of monster taming with or their friends. This is why the main characters have lived through the several attacks and invasions that plagued Ludus in the years forth (basically the reason behind the conflicts in all the stories). Other important things Ludus resistance/protection I believe that stories or explanations for those who served as protectors of Ludus against the alien invaders of the past and the more recent upcoming of the monsters could be used as a sort of backstory for some of the main characters' ancestors. This could help for their canonical significance in the plotline as well as leading into the plotline of the stories we currently have. For example, Taku/Ramus de Gridmasque and Stickbeard/Anicetus and Sanford (I believe it was mentioned that he was a Gridmask) could have historical significance on Ludus by having taken part in defending the planet from the alien invaders, or being part of the people who hunted the witches, or the people who were attacked/defended the planet against the SR monsters, or being part of the Ludus government at important points of their history. Other characters as well, such as RDB, Ivan247, and others could be worked into it as well, giving them historical significance as well. The Witches Notes of the witches who had protected the planet Ludus long ago, but were later shunned when the planet was attacked by monsters. A red-coloured witch who was blessed with knowledge of time magics. During the witch hunts on Ludus, she used her time powers to hide in between moments in the timeline so that she could escape an execution. She found a way to tame the monsters that attacked Ludus, and shared her knowledge of this with Hankvi. A green-coloured witch who was blessed with knowledge of the space magics. During the witch hunts on Ludus, she used her space powers to hide within the bounds of reality so that she could escape an execution. She found a way to tame the monsters that attacked Ludus, and she shared her knowledge of this with Ludicrine. A blue-coloured witch who was blessed with knowledge of the illusionary magics. During the witch hunts on Ludus, she used her illusionary powers to disguise herself and mask her aura so that she should escape an execution. She found a way to tame the monsters that attacked Ludus, and she shared her knowledge of this with Zoshi. The executed witches Out of the thirteen witches, only four escaped an execution by the fearful people of Ludus. The ones who were executed suffered horrible deaths, and in their last throes used their power to curse Ludus and its' people to continuously be attacked by the aliens and monsters that they feared, causing the events shown in the stories. The other witches were . , , , , , , , and . This witch was one that ultimately survived through the witch hunts. She survived due to her powers making her unable to ever be executed, so even after she was caught and tortured she would still live and walk. Somehow, she escaped from where the people of Ludus were keeping her, and went on to create the Book of Shadows , a memento of the witches and their stories, and also a guide for any of their kind that would exist in the future. The Book of Shadows also contains the wrath of the Blackspell Witch and the other witches who were executed (Taking this form to show their wrath unleashed).